The Cure to a Writer's Block
by Anguissette
Summary: shounenai As a fan of Icha Icha Paradise, Kakashi will do anything to read more of the story. When he finds out that the author is suffering from writer’s block, will he be willing to exploit his students to inspire Jiraiya? SasuNaru
1. Default Chapter

AN: A SasuNaru fic of course, but the first part of this chapter is actually an excerpt from Icha Icha Paradise, so don't be surprised if you don't recognize the characters ^^;; 

Disclaimer: Don't own anything 

****

Prologue

"Himiko cried out in fear as the Missing-Nin suddenly teleported behind her beloved. She struggled against the chains that shackled her wrists and ankles to the wall, but they wouldn't budge the least. All she could do, as her captor's sword slashed through her beloved Hikaru-kun, was to turn her head and shut her eyes tightly as the deep red blood splashed her face. A sob tore from her throat as the shrill scream echoed in the cave, flowed by the sound of a falling body.

It was all her fault! If she hadn't caught the attention of the Missing-Nin with her cute face, she wouldn't have been kidnapped, and her beloved Hikaru-kun wouldn't have died trying to save her.

Tears slipped down her face and she shivered as a hand caressed her face. 'Himiko-chan.'

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of the familiar voice, and she saw the face of her beloved in front of her. 'Hikaru-kun… you're alive!' She looked past him and saw the body of the Missing-Nin who had kidnapped her on the ground dead. 'How?'

'I used the Kawarimi no Jutsu (body substitute jutsu),' the dark haired young man said as he started to release his fiancée from the cold wall she was chained to.

When the last chain dropped to the ground, Himiko would have fallen as well if it hadn't been for the strong arms that had caught her just in time. 'Hikaru-kun' the beautiful blonde whispered as she snuggled closer to the firm chest, her naked breasts pressed against the cold metal of his armor.

'Himiko-chan,' the young ANBU ninja answered as his hand slowly crept down her bare back, resting against her slender hip and his other hand cupped the firm roundness of her breast.

'Hikaru-kun,' Himiko gasped out loud and a blush spread on her pale cheeks as she felt the calloused hands against her tender skin…"

The genius jounin known as Hatake Kakashi giggled like a school girl as his one visible eye greedily swallowed the rest of the adventures between the captive Princess Himiko and her ANBU knight from the last chapter of his favorite book: Icha Icha Paradise.

The jounin put a hand against his face and fanned himself as he got to the more 'action packed' section of the chapter, if it weren't for the black mask and head protector that hid more than half of his face, he would have been as red as a lobster by now.

Sunday… a day spent without having to get up early; no need to train, no missions, and best of all, no bickering between Naruto and Sasuke. Sunday, a day just spent between him and his precious Icha Icha Paradise. The missions had been piling up recently due to the lack of new ninjas, forcing him to put aside his reading for the sake of the village. But today was catching up day.

A pile of Icha Icha Paradise books were sprawled on the coffee table as the jounin continued to giggle and blush over the newest volume.

Finally after taking off his jacket and shoes to be more comfortable, the feminine sounds stopped when the lazy eye fell onto the hated words of "To be continued…" Oh how he hated to wait for more of this exciting story. He wanted desperately to find out how King Yukifumi would react to his daughter's passions for a poor ANBU ninja.

Kakashi sighed as he rolled up the book in his hands and put it back into his pocket. Maybe he would be able to reread it again when he takes Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto training tonight. 

The thought of his two students made the teacher grin. If there was one thing that gave him more pleasure than reading Icha Icha Paradise, it was watching Naruto and Sasuke. It was amazing what a little oil could do when added to a fire. A leer appeared under the mask as Kakashi recalled a few incidents where he had rubbed the two the wrong way making the bakas go at each other like hungry tigers.

Standing up, he stretched, hearing the satisfying popping sounds as his joints cracked. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a small piece of paper falling from his lap. It must have fallen out of the book when he had been reading it. Using his feline reflexes, he gracefully caught the paper before it hit the ground.

"A note from the editor," Kakashi read out loud and already his manly intuition was telling him that this is bad news. "We are very sorry to inform all of our valued customers that this will be the last volume of Icha Icha Paradise for a long time. The author is taking a break form this novel because he is currently experiencing "Writer's Block." We are very sorry for this inconvenience; we are also praying with our loyal readers that the author will return to us soon with the next installment of Icha Icha Paradise. In the mean time, please enjoy some of our other great titles such as…" The silver haired jounin saw red and the rest of the words were lost when he quickly did a fire jutsu on the hated paper, nearly setting his carpet on fire.

No more Icha Icha Paradise?! Please let this be another one of Naruto's pranks! Why did God have to be so cruel?! Why was the world so unfair?! Why?! The questions ran through Kakashi's head as he held on to his collection of Icha Icha Paradise as if they would disappear from his sight if he let them go. Now he would never find out if King Yukifumi would accept Hikaru, or about the promised 'surprise' Himiko had planned for Hikaru, or the new costume the ANBU ninja had bought for his Princess Himiko. Now he would never be able to die as a happy ninja. Now he understood how Naruto felt when he didn't get ramen for breakfast.

Naruto… wait! An idea suddenly popped into his head from what his blond student had once said. A hopeful Kakashi jumped up from his comfy sofa with the fire of determination burning in his eye. If the author wasn't motivated, then as a responsible reader, he, Hatake Kakashi, should help his favorite author find some motivation.

"Yosh!" the jounin cried out triumphantly and disappeared with a poof of smoke.

~*~*~*~

"Young girls, young, beautiful girls," a puddle of drool formed on the ground as one of the legendary Sennins peeked through the hole in the wall dividing the male and female hot springs. "So round and plump. That's it onee-chan, lift up your arms a little more…" a lecherous chuckle followed the observation.

"Yo!" The loud greeting made the women on the other side stop their bathing a minute to look up curiously.

Jiraiya jumped up from his crouching position as a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned around ready to summon his toad on whoever dared to interrupt his data collection before he saw Kakashi. "What do you want? If it's about Naruto, I don't want to hear about it now. My data collecting is more important." With that the older man turned back and focused all his attention on the peeping hole and the view that came with it.

Kakashi sighed. This wouldn't be as easy as he had thought, but he had a duty to fulfill as a fan. Thank God he had eavesdropped when Naruto had been complaining to Sasuke about Jiraiya's perverted habits, or else he wouldn't have known where to start looking for the Sennin. 

Clearing his throat, Kakashi tried again. "I know that you're gathering data for your book Jiraiya-sama. May I ask why you have decided to stop writing such a fabulous book as Icha Icha Paradise?"

"Oh?! You are a fan of my book too Kakashi-kun?" Immediately the old man turned upon hearing praise for Icha Icha Paradise. "Isn't it an exciting book Kakashi-kun? Doesn't it make your heart go pitter-patter? Doesn't it make your blood boil? Doesn't it make that other part of you stand up like a man?"

"It certainly does Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi confessed without a single morsel of shame. "So why did you say you are discontinuing it if you enjoy writing so much?"

The happy grin disappeared and the Sennin turned back to his spying. "I'm bored. Data collecting is not that informative anymore. I want to see more exciting data than just seeing them naked. Now go away, I don't want to have this conversation again. You're making too much noise."

Not enough inspiration, huh? A naughty idea popped into his head. Sasuke and Naruto would kill him for sure… but the benefits outweighed the risk in this case. As the president of the official Icha Icha Paradise fan club, he had to do this. "If you are looking fore quality data, may I ask that you meet me on the east side of the Konoha's forest just past midnight? I promise that you will be filled with inspiration Jiraiya-sama," The sly jounin said to the Sennin's back before disappearing with a poof of smoke.

The east side of the forest... the Sennin thought to himself when he could no longer sense Kakashi's chakra. Wasn't that the place and time Naruto was going to train with that Uchiha kid? He remembered the blond nuisance chatting none stop about it. Just what was Kakashi trying to pull?

Jiraiya tried to focus on the bathing women, but his curiosity had already been piqued. Naruto and Sasuke hun… the Sennin chuckled quietly to himself. Who would've known?

AN: Responses craved =P Is it worth it to continue?


	2. It's Contagious

AN: *_* I am so shocked by all the responses! Thank you every much everyone for reviewing! I can't even believe my eyes when I opened my mailbox ^^; So here's the second chapter, I hope that I'll be able to live up to all of your expectations. My beta disappeared on me so there might be lots of mistakes in this chapter ^^;; I was planning to finish the story in this chapter, but I got lazy so you guys will have to wait a little longer ^^;;

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Chapter 1

Okay, this would be the last time he listened to young idiots! Jiraiya thought angrily to himself. What possessed him in the first place to squeeze himself on a tree branch in the middle of the night at the middle of nowhere when he could be in a warm bed with a hot onee-chan… or not. Whatever he was suppose to see better be good or else Naruto might not have a sensei tomorrow and Konoha would be one short of an Icha Icha Paradise pervert. Already ideas of dismembering Kakashi were starting to take shape in his head. Maybe he should start by scooping out that Sharingan eye…

"Yo!"

The senin was so deep in thought that the quiet greeting next to his ear almost made him scream out. Key word… almost. He was a Legendary Senin for crying out loud. "What the in Hell took you so long brat?!" The question was accompanied by a knock on the head that made the jounin grab onto the nearest branch to prevent himself from falling down. "You were suppose to be here an hour ago!"

"Sorry Jiraiya-sama. I just had to reread the last volume of your wonderful book again."

The sucking up pacified the older man a little, but not enough to make him forget that he was still cold, cramped and numb from the waist down. "Do I look as gullible as Naruto and that Uchiha kid to you Kakashi-kun?!"

The jounin chuckled nervously. "I just had to tell Sakura that training was cancelled for tonight. Preventing her from stalking Sasuke took a bit longer than I expected though." For the first time in a long time the truth came out about his constant tardiness. It surprised him how determined a girl could be when she wanted to follow her crush. "I'm sorry for the long wait Jiraiya-sama."

"Whatever. Tell me Kakashi-kun, what is the reason you've asked me to come?"

"Shh!" Instead of answering, the silver haired ninja put a finger against his mask, and pointed beneath them with him free hand.

The two advanced ninjas both preformed jutus that made them blend in with the color and texture of the tree and silently watched the show unfolding below them.

"Sasuke you bastard! I'm going to beat you and make you kiss my foot this time!"

No need to guess who the speaker was right?

Jiraiya sweat dropped as Konoha's Loudest Ninja a.k.a. Uzumaki Naruto gloated about his nonexistent abilities again. There was no doubt in his mind in who the foot kisser would be and it certainly wasn't a dark haired Sharingun user by the name of Uchiha Sasuke.

As if to confirm his thoughts a painful yell echoed in the deserted forest, scaring away the sleeping birds from their nests to seek a more peaceful… and perhaps safer resting place for the night.

"Think before you open that big mouth of yours next time dobe," Sasuke's cool voice said out loud, a hint of amusement present. The comment was followed by some very colorful language and lewd suggestions from the blond ninja that made Kakashi smile behind his mask.

A sharp crack with a howl of pain stopped the cursing and suddenly everything was quiet, covered by a thick blanket of tension.

"I'm leaving. I'm not spending the whole night freezing my ass off watching that blond idiot getting beaten up into a bloody pulp," the senin got up and stretched after nothing happened. "I can watch Naruto get beat up everyday by Gamabunta."

"Shh, just stay a little longer Jiraiya-sama. You'll miss all the good parts if you leave now," Kakashi whispered and forcefully dragged the older ninja back down.

And true to his words, a blur of orange and blond shot out of the tree beneath them. Looking around carefully first, Naruto sat down under the tree opposite of Kakashi and Jiraiya with a sigh, flexing his right arm, which had a red imprint of a hand, probably where the other boy had gripped a little too tight. "Damn Sasuke, did he have to break my wrist to prove a point? That asshole. I'll show him…" before he could finish his sentence, the blond ninja found himself hanging upside down from the tallest branch of the tree.

"Sa…" Naruto quickly covered his mouth with his hands. The trap was probably set by his rival. If that was the case, then there was no way in Hell that he would let Sasuke find him like this.

Jiraiya smirked quietly to himself as he saw the stubborn look on Naruto's face and the familiar hand seal. A silent mantra started repeating in his head that was along the lines of 'It is only Naruto. I am a Senin. I will not have a nose bleed nor be aroused and give away myself.' But despite his hard efforts the he could feel the heat building up and suddenly his clothes were too warm and too tight in certain places just by thinking the supple and delicious body that would be so very close to him. Did he mention that it was a naked, supple, delicious body? Bad thoughts! He could already feel the blood seeping out of his nose.

"Sexy no Jutsu!"

Kakashi snickered when the Legendary Senine muffled a moan and drool started to gather at the corner of his mouth. Phase one of "Mission: Icha Icha Paradise Revival" complete.

"Help!" a shrill female voice came from the trapped Naruto. "Somebody please help me! Anybody!" The female Naruto wailed out at the top of his voice.

"What's wrong?" A cold indifferent voice asked.

At the arrival of the new voice made Jiraiya snap out of his fantasy world momentarily.

"Oh thank god, someone is here!" the girl cried out. "I was taking a midnight swim at the waterfall, and as I was walking back something caught my foot and now I'm stuck hanging like this!" she blushed and covered herself with her hands as the intense black eyes scanned her like laser.

Sasuke frowned at the unlikely story. "You know what Naruto? Only you are stupid enough to fall of such an obvious trap and still be dense enough to think that I can be fooled by that idiotic disguise."

"Damn it Sasuke! You can insult me but how dare you insult my brilliant 'Sexy no Jutsu'?!" the blonde asked in frustration that he was beaten again. As mad as he was though, he couldn't help but being curious. "How did you know that it was me?"

"First of all, no proper girl would walk in a forest NAKED at 1:00 pm. Second, there is no waterfall even remotely close to here. Third, your whiskers," the dark haired boy answered coldly. "Only you…"

"Can be stupid enough, blah blah blah," Naruto finished off pulling a face at his rival. "Geeze, for a genius can't you come up with better insults than that?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but instead of answering he just turned around and started to walk away. The older boy smirked when a nervous cry stopped him.

"Wait you bastard!" Naruto yelled out desperately, the blond was swinging around in his trap. "You're not going to leave me hanging like this all night are you?"

"Why not? It's none of my business what you do in your spare time for amusement."

"Sasuke! If you don't get me down, I'm going to tell Sakura that you are madly in love with her and that you will do anything for a kiss of hers! And I'm going to tell all the girls in the village where and when you do your laundry so they'll steal all of your underwear, and I'm going to give myself to Itachi and tell him that all you want now is to make up with him."

Jiraiya watched in interest as the Uchiha boy shrugged it off. To his knowledge Naruto has had the longest crush on that Sakura girl. Now why would he push his rival towards his crush? And what does it matter to Sasuke if Naruto gave himself over to the older Uchiha?

"And who is going to be the jealous one if I kiss Sakura?" The smug reply made Naruto cringe. 

"Well who is going to be jealous if I give myself to Itachi?" was the comeback form the blond as the two boys glared at each other. 

"Idiot, f you want me to SAVE you AGAIN, then all you have to do is ask. Although I have one little condition…"

"What condition?" the blond asked cautiously, something gave him a very bad feeling, and the way Sasuke was staring at him didn't help the matters either. Sweat began to form on his forehead but he was determined not to show any of it to his rival.

Too bad he forgot that nothing escapes a Uchiha. "If I help you, you have to stay in that 'Sexy no Jutsu' form for as long as I tell you too."

For a second, Konoha's Loudest Ninja was shocked speechless before all the animals in the forest was woken up by "Sasuke! You pervert! I knew it. It's contagious isn't it?! When did that Pervert Senin and Kakashi-sensei infect you?!"

"Shut up you idiot. You'll be able to wake up the whole village with that yakking. If you keep screaming like that, even I won't be able to save you against the whole ANBU force," the taller boy said. "If I were you Naruto, I would just swallow my pride for now. After all, getting embarrassed in front of one person is much better than whole village right?" he couldn't stop himself from adding the last little quirk. "And no one will be able to put faith in a future Hokage if they see him screwed up like this."

"Sasuke… you sadist bastard," Naruto growled out and his eye started twitching. The nerve of Sasuke to even suggest staying in his Sexy no Jutsu form for a village full of perverts like Jiraiya and Kakashi. Was it just him, or the older and more powerful the ninja, the more perverted he became? "What makes you think that I'll be your happy little slave? Just wait till I get down there you bastard!"

"You're not in a position to make threats dobe," Sasuke smirked. "Fine, if you wont' accept my proposition, I won't force you. But let me warn you, it's likely that you'll get a brain stroke or something even worse with all the blood accumulating in you head. Don't blame me if you end up even dumber than you are now Naruto. Ja!"

"Fine! You conniving bastard. I agree to your perverted deal, happy now?!" The loud mouth ninja panicked when he saw Sasuke turn away. And people called him the 'fox', wouldn't they be surprised if they knew the real Uchiha Sasuke. The prospect of dieing before he could become the Hokage was worth a little humiliation now. Just wait, Naruto thought to himself, when he becomes the Hokage, he would make Sasuke pay! But in the mean time…

An: Yippy! One more chapter to go!


	3. Just Rewards

AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I went to Florida during Christmas and school and personal problems prevented updating. I have to apologize for the OOCness in this chapter. I've never written anything even remotely close to a lemon before so it was difficult writing this chapter. At least it's done now even though it really sucks and I almost gave up at a point ^^;; 

To Furiku: I can't believe that you're reading this story! Hehe Lady Phoenix edited it for me, and don't tell Cloud/Yriss that I wrote this, or else she's going to hunt you down =P She blames you for telling me that Naruto has shounen-ai traits ^^;;

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Chapter 3

Sasuke reached into the pouch lazily and drew out a kunai. Without even looking at his target, the deadly weapon flew towards the blonde, whose bond was cut off with a hundred percent accuracy. 

"Finally," Naruto said as she sat on the ground rubbing her sore ankle where the rope left an angry red welt. After being hung upside down for so long, she lost feeling in her legs, not to mention that everything looked upside down to her now.

"Stop wasting time dobe. We don't have all night you know," the older boy said and started to walk away without sparing even one glance at his rival.

"Selfish, uncaring bastard," Naruto murmured just loud enough for Kakashi and Jiraiya to hear… and no doubt it was intended for Sasuke's ears too. "Thinking he's all that, throwing a kunai without looking. What a show off. I bet I can do it too…" it took the blonde a minute in her whining to notice that Sasuke who was walking ahead wasn't paying any attention to her at all. Never one to miss an opportunity, Naruto grinned slyly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Sasuke's confident voice wiped off the sly expression from the blonde's face. "Try and stop me then Sasuke-SAMA!" with a poof of smoke, the blonde girl turned back into the normal Naruto and dashed away before the smoke could clear.

A second later, a loud yelp was heard, followed by loud swearing… again.

Sasuke chuckled quietly to himself as he walked calmly to where Naruto hung, caught in a large net this time. 

"Get me out of here you asshole!" 

His ninja reflexes helped Sasuke jump away before Naruto's spittle could hit him on the face. "I told you not to run away, it's not my fault this time dobe." Sasuke looked up to the struggling Naruto. "Didn't you learn from our Genin days never to fall for the same trap twice idiot?"

If it was possible, Naruto's scowl turned even darker as he was reminded of the survival training on their first day as Genin when Kakashi had tricked him with the same trick twice. There was no way that he was going to ask the bastard for help this time, his manly pride would simply not allow for more of this humiliation. With that in mind, Naruto took out a kunai and started to slash wildly against the net… but for some strange thing was instead of falling apart, the net seemed tighter than before. "What the hell?!"

"Give up Naruto, the net is made out of a special flexible alloy mixed with the strongest silk in Konoha, the more stress it experiences, the tighter it become, until it eventually strangles the idiot trapped inside," Sasuke smirked when Naruto froze hearing his explanation. "Handy trap isn't it? I developed it myself."

"Whatever, just get me down here." Was the grumpy reply as Naruto realized that there was no way he could win this round… at least not now.

Sighing, the dark haired boy kicked away the leaves under a tree and cut the knot hidden in the ground that held the net. A second later Naruto hit the hard ground unceremoniously.

"Why don't you ever listen to my advice Naruto?" Sasuke asked (he pretended not to hear the 'because it came from you' comment from his rival), his disappointed tone not hiding the spark of glee as he approached the blond boy who was too busy rubbing his aching backside to notice what his rival was holding in his hands.

And when the blond boy finally did notice the long fur covered chain that dangled from Sasuke's hands, he barely had time to cry out when the older boy pounced.

Trapping Naruto's kicking legs with his own, Sasuke used his body weight to hold him in place. One hand quickly immobilized the flying fists before any damage could be done and with his other, he neatly put the velvet choker around Naruto's slim neck with the attaching chain. "I'm sorry I have to resort to this kind of measures kitsune, but you leave me with no other choice." With that, the dark haired boy gave a quick lick to the tip Naruto's nose and jumped off his 'pet' before Naruto could react.

High up on the tree, steam began to rise from the Legendary Sennin as he watched Sasuke gave the fur chain a sharp jerk that brought Naruto down to his knees in front of the other teen. Who would've know that a little brat like that idiot Naruto could be so sexy even without his Sexy no Jutsu? Maybe the next time when he has to train the brat, he could bring out the chains when Naruto messes up. 

Beside Jiraiya, an unusually nervous Kakashi was screaming and cursing his two hormone driven students in his head…. One more than the other. Stupid, stupid Naruto! How many times did he specifically tell him not to transform out of his Sexy no Jutsu?! Next time, he would have to think twice before letting Naruto off the hook with just a nod to his instructions. But Sasuke?! How could his prized student be so careless?! Why didn't Sasuke order Naruto back into his female form? Was that just a smirk he saw on Sasuke's face directed incognito at him?! Why that little Uchiha brat… Was it so hard for the two idiots to understand that his life was on the line right now? If Naruto wasn't in his female form then Jiraiya would never be inspired, and he would never find out the naughty surprises that awaits Hikaru at the hands of his princess. Why couldn't someone just shoot him now and end this miserable life! The Jounin covered his face with his hands and quietly began to sob into them.

Totally oblivious to their adult audience, Naruto damned Sasuke to Hell for the twenty-third time in the past five minutes as he landed on his hands and knees right in front of his rival.

"You bastard! Why did you do that for?!" Naruto choked out, rubbing the red chaff mark the leather made on his neck, totally unaware of the way the intense black eyes followed his movements.

Sasuke unconsciously licked his lips at the delicious view of his rival chained and kneeing at his feet. This was even more exhilarating than beating the blond idiot in battle. The older boy bent and allowed his fingers to join Naruto's in massaging the reddened skin. The blond froze at the soft touch and shivered as the cool fingertips brushed up his neck, almost tickling his skin before tilting his head up to meet Sasuke in the eye. Naruto's breath hitch and a blush crept up his cheeks under the cool stare. He would've turned his head away if it wasn't for Sasuke's hand that held it firmly in place. 

"Master."

The kneeling boy blinked confusedly. Did Sasuke just say something? For some reason he felt like he was drowning in a pool of honey by just looking at his rival. This never happened before. 

"I said, call me master," The dark haired boy whispered against Naruot's ear. And before the blond could think about what he just said, Sasuke quickly added. "Don't forget we're being watched."

Naruto jumped slightly when he was reminded of their company. He would've looked around to try and locate the audience if it wasn't for the cloth that Sasuke covered his eyes with. "What's are you doing?"

Instead of getting an answer, he gasped as he was swiped off his feet literally. The wind brushing through his hair and the leaves that occasionally hit him told him that Sasuke was traveling through the tree tops. The smaller boy shivered a little from the chill and unconsciously snuggled closer against the warmth that Sasuke's firm chest provided. Although he didn't want to admit it, flying through the trees while blindfolded was a little too much even for him. But being held so securely by his rival was strangely comforting. Ironic wasn't it. There was no way that he would ever tell Sasuke of course!

Looking down at the precious bundle he held in his arms, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as Naruto blushed and wetted his lips with the tip of his pink tongue. He looked so adorable and even he couldn't help but think how right it felt to have Naruto in his arms, and how snug they fit together. Despite his rough attitude that made him seem to be bigger and rougher than he really was, Naruto was quite small under his orange jump suite, and so adorable at moments like these when he was not swearing at the top of his voice. Don't get him wrong, Naruto was cute all the time, but he was just too loud that the rare occasions when he was quiet made him even more special and lovable than normal.

A little cabin appeared in his view and Sasuke jumped down, landing firmly so that Naruto wouldn't feel uncomfortable from the shock. Like he was told, the cabin was in a clearing sitting at the edge of a cliff that offered a wonderful view of the lake and beach below.

Still holding Naruto, Sasuke stepped through the open glass door and smirked when he saw the interior. It seemed like Kakashi-sensei gone all out for this little mission. He noticed with a grin that none of the tall French windows had drapes on them, offering anyone and everyone a perfect view inside.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's quiet inquiry brought him back from his observations. "Where are we?" The blond moved his hand to remove his blindfold, but Sasuke quickly stopped him.

"Leave it on," he whispered in Naruto's ear and smirked in satisfaction when a shiver ran down the blond's body. If Kakashi wanted to inspire that Ero-Sennin, then he should be careful what he wished for.

Carrying Naruto over to the blazing fireplace, it didn't matter if it was the middle f July, the fire added a comfortable and romantic ambiance. Setting Naruto down on the sheep skin rug, he smiled at the sigh from the blond at the softness of the skin as the shorter boy trailed his toes across the soft wool. If just standing on t could get such a response from Naruto, then Sasuke couldn't wait to see how responsive he could be for the rest of the night.

Without a word, Sasuke began the delightful task of divesting Naruto of his clothing. The dark haired boy licked his lips as the smooth creamy skin was revealed inch by inch to his hungry eyes. Making sure that he wasn't blocking the blond's body from the window, his hand caressed down the tantalizing body, relishing every little shiver and moan from his captive.

"That wasn't too bad was it Naruto-kun?" the sharingan user asked quietly, running his nails down Naruto's bare back, al the way down to the dip at the base of his spine. The normally black eyes turned red momentarily as red appeared where his nails marred the unbroken skin. The blond tried to speak but it seemed like Naruto lost his voice somewhere during the process and all he could do was give a little squeak and quickly nodded his head in agreement before his body could embarrass him further.

Sasuke chuckled before taking the chains around Naruto's neck and led his rival through the house and out the backdoor. 

~*~*~*~

What the hell is that little bastard doing?! Kakashi ranted in his head. It was a good thing that no matter how advanced Ninjitsu was, no one has yet developed the ability to read minds, or else he'd be screwed right now. He gave strict instructions to that little Uchiha brat, but Sasuke was flaunting his orders back into his face at every opportunity the boy has. If this plan didn't work and Jiraiya stopped writing… The Jounin suddenly grabbed his head and shook it with enough strength to shake the tree that he and the Sennin were currently hiding in. No Kakashi! No sad thoughts! The silver haired man mentally counseled himself. After all, Sasuke and Naruto wouldn't want their dark little hentai secrets to be exposed to the whole village right? That thought was a little comforting as the Jounin came out of his little spasm.

Beside him, Jiraiya suppressed a shiver of fear. Note to self: always be cautious when around mentally unstable fans, the author thought to himself still staring at the maniac expression on Kakashi's face. Maybe it was because the Jounin's head band uncovered his left eye while they were following Sasuke, and the lone Sharingan eye with the vertical scar looked pretty freaky under the full moon. Not that he was scared, of course not, it was just because he was worried for the that loud mouth Naruto's health if his teacher was a loon.

The two adults quickly hid themselves in the leafy branches when they saw their students in the window. Excitement replaced fear in the blink of an eye when the Sennin watched Sasuke undress Naruto. Sure he has seen the blond in less than boxers before, but damn Naruto looked so sexy now. It even beats him in his Sexy no Jutsu form. And the chain and blindfold didn't help to calm the little ninja in his pants either. He could practically feel the ill concealed eagerness Sasuke was feeling. The little Uchiha brat certain have lots of self control if he hasn't pounced on Naruto yet. If the roles were switched…

He he he, a string of drool formed at the corner of Jiraiya's mouth and dripped to the ground. The hentai look appeared on his face as Sasuke walked out of the house lead a naked and aroused Naruto out. In one of his hands the dark haired young man held Naruto's chain while in the other he was carrying a silver tray covered by a thick red velvet cloth. 

Narrowed eyes watched greedily as Sasuke set the tray down on the floor next to a small hotspring and took off the blindfold from Naruto's eyes but left the chain on. A sharp intake of breath was heard as both Jiraiya and Kakashi stared as Sasuke took off his shirt and bent over to take of his pants and boxers together. No wonder all the girls were after him, looking at that slender well proportioned body with well developed lean muscles, it was like looking at the body of a young god, the white skin almost glowing under the moon light. The Ero-Sennin almost lost control when Sasuke reached up and stretched, the muscles on his back contracting together and relaxing.

The black haired ninja carefully dipped a toe into the hot spring, satisfied with the temperature, he lowered himself into the bubbling water sighing at the luxury of the natural spring. Pulling on the chains, he pulled Naruto close to the edge but not into the pool. Leaning his head forward, he turned around so that Naruto was facing his back. The blond looked confusedly at his teammate but when he saw the contents in the tray an understanding drawn on his face. Naruto smiled his foxy grin and poured the warm jasmine oil into his palm, and gently massaged it into Sasuke's tense shoulders. 

Jiraiya groaned watching Naruto expertly rub the white shoulders under his hands. Naruto must've done this many times before watching how Sasuke trusted the blond not to mess up. If only he knew that the loud mouth kid had that kind of skill before this. Imagine all the time that he could've spent relaxing under a good massage instead of teaching Naruto useless ninja tricks. The tight knots slowly loosened up and Sasuke tilted his head back to reward his lover with a little kiss. Just a brush of lips, a little taste to tease himself with until later.

Taking a small sake bottle and cup from the tray, Sasuke poured himself a cup of the sweet alcohol and offered his hand to Naruto. The blond took the hand and stepped into the spring, but before he could fully lower himself into the hot water, Sasuke jerked him forwards until he landed, sitting in the older boy's lap. Even from the hiding spot, the two older ninja could see the blush that rushed into Naruto's face and hear Sasuke's laughter as he teased his lover.

"Kakashi-kun." The silver haired Jounin turned towards to his favorite author. "Is there anyway we can get closer to them?" Jiraiya asked more than a little frustrated that he couldn't see what Sasuke and Naruto was doing now that they were both under water. And all the little sounds that they were making weren't helping the matter either. He needed to see more! All the little splashes of water, the breathless giggling, the soft half concealed moans and the possessive growls were all giving him sudden waves of inspiration but he needed more! He needed to see for himself all the naughty little things they do to each other. The perverted acts that Sasuke would put Naruto through and the innocent lust in the blonde's eyes as he play out all of the dark hair ninja's sexual fantasies. After all, he did see lots of chocolate sauce, brushes, feathers, chains, whips, handcuffs, along with a few other unmentionable toys…

"I'm sorry Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi began to sweat. "But this is the closest we can go. On the other side there's nothing but the cliff and we can only watch and be hidden from this side…"

The rest of his words died in his mouth as a sharp cry cut through the night that was immediately followed by a loud moan and the words. "Do that again Sasuke-sama! Please!"

The sound of splashing water grew louder and more frequent as well as the distinctive sound of wet skin rubbing against each other. Both adults had glassy looks in their eyes, there was no doubt in what they were thinking in their minds…. Especially when Naruto screamed again, this time something that sounding a lot like "Faster, it feels so good Sasuke-sama. I'm almost there."

"Oh god Naruto," It was the first time that they heard Sasuke speak. The voice didn't sound at all him the cool headed Uchiha. It was deep and husky, full of lust and heat, complimenting the little whines and moans from Naruto even more. There was a loud cry from both of them and then suddenly everything was quiet, except for the tinkling sound of the water. 

Kakashi and Jiraiya looked at each other in confusion. That ended fast. Disappointment began to fill the Sennin. He should've known better, putting two hormonal teenagers together would not be enough to inspire him after all. He was looking for something more classy and refined than a quick toss in the hot spring. And he thought he taught Naruto better than that.

"Sasuke! You put another mark on me! I hurts." The Sennin stopped when the loud familiar voice shouted in shock

"Shut up idiot, you liked it when I was doing it." Sasuke answered back in his normal voice. "Don't forget that I'm still your master for the rest of the night."

"What?! I thought we're finished!"

"Idiot, we haven't even started."

A loud splash and the sound of bare feet running across the smooth stone floor was heard. "Sasuke you pervert!" Soon a second pair of feet were heard chasing after the first.

Epilogue

Well it didn't go at all to what he originally planned. But at least it accomplished its goal. Kakashi thought tiredly to himself. It was another Sunday morning, almost a months after that incident, and still every time he saw Sasuke and Naruto, he had to mentally force himself from wringing that smug little smirk from Sasuke's face. 

Oh he made the two little bastards pay. Two weeks of doing nothing but D rank mission separately, he made sure they didn't have any chance of seeing each other or touch each other. Knowing their previous activity schedule (which consisted of a little rendezvous every night), it would only be a taste of what they put him through. 

Well all that was past now. Nothing mattered anymore except for the next volume of Icha Icha Paradise. Taking the book from its plastic cover, he flipped the book open and breathed the fresh acidic smell that came with all new books. Tears appeared in his eye as he saw his name in the dedications 'thanks to Hakate Kakashi-kun for providing the inspiration for this chapter'. His favorite author just dedicated this volume to him! Ah, he hasn't had a day this good since the time he threatened to fail Group 7. Wiping away the tears he began to feast his eyes on the tiny word:

"Hikaru-kun!" Princess Himiko walked down the cold long hall looking for her lover. She had woken up alone in the middle of the night after they made hot sizzling love. Her body still trembled in remembrance and she flushed despite the cold. Her Hikaru-kun was so amazing, even thinking about him could make her feel so hot. How could her father forbid their marriage?

Soundlessly she walked in the dark. Where could he be? She has searched the entire palace with no signs of him at all. She even checked the servant quarters, now she was going to look at the only place that she hasn't checked yet; her father's wing. 

A small sound caught her attention. It almost sounded like a moan. A sudden fear seized her, was her father in pain? He was old but he has always been in the best of health. Even at age fifty, King Yukifumi still liked to hunt and practice sword fighting every opportunity he got.

"Please," Princess Himiko froze at the voice. It was Hikaru-kun's voice! What was he doing here at the King's wing? Carefully she crept closer to the door of her father's chambers. To her surprise the door was slightly ajar. Hiding in the shadows, she peaked through the tiny crack. What she saw almost made her cry. There entwined in the sheets together, was her dear Hikaru-kun and on top of him was her father King Yukifumi! Her father was doing to Hikaru-kun what Hikaru-kun did to her just a few hours ago. How could they?!

Feeling betrayed and heartbroken, the princess ran away to her own chambers, leaving her father and lover still in the heat of passion…

TBC

Kakashi blinked and pinched himself. Did he read what he just read? 

"Kakashi!!!!!!!!!!! You are so dead!!!!!!!! How dare you ruin Icha Icha Paradise like this?!" Suddenly loud shouts and pounding outside his door woke the silver haired Jounin from his day-mare and confirmed what he was dreading. 

~*~*~*~

"He he he, yes that's it Naruto. Arch your back just a little more," somewhere in the forest a white haired Sennin drooled as he spied on his blond student and his dark haired lover.

The End

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story!


End file.
